Death Trap from the Sky
by RoseyG30
Summary: Rain never bothered Stiles, but try explaining that to Derek, someone who can't stand the water falling from the sky.


Rain. Some people love it and some people don't. Let's just say that Derek Hale wasn't a fan, and this damn storm was irritation the crap out of him . . . and Stiles.

"I don't understand how you just decided to run outside and _dance _in the rain!" Stiles was now sitting in Derek's bathroom, soaking wet, and with a goofy smile on his face.

"I don't understand how you can't go outside and dance in the rain." Derek's glare shut Stiles up before he could continue.

"It's just so _impulsive!_" Derek continued to lecture Stiles, but Stiles wasn't listening anymore. Trying to get Derek outside was a challenge, and when he decided to run outside, that sure as hell got Derek to run out.

Now they're both soaking wet, and Derek is pissed.

"But why?! Can you please just explain why; what possessed you to run out into a _storm _and start dancing like you were in a musical." Derek finally found the blow-drier and it was being blasted at Stiles's head.

"Derek," it wouldn't stop, "Derek," Stiles was about to get up, "Derek!" Finally the blow-drier was put down and Derek was shoved out of the bathroom.

"You see these clothes? Well, I'm changing in here, and you go change out there, and then you can style my hair as much as you like. Alright, wolfie?" The door was slammed before Derek could say a word.

You would think Derek wouldn't mind the rain, but the hell would he _enjoy _it? What's so great about it? It gets you wet, it makes you cold, it makes the entire house cold, it beats against the windows, and it can leak into the house.

Rain was an asshole that Derek Hale didn't want a part of.

But, Stiles, his boyfriend just loved it. He liked getting his hair wet, getting his shirt stuck to him, getting a damn head-cold because of it, and he liked getting warm after it; although, that always ended with Derek being soaking wet, so that sucked.

Derek was first to be done changing, so he took it upon himself to turn on the kettle and wait to make tea, because damn it was cold. Stiles walked out of the bathroom a minute later, a towel and wet clothes both in hand as he dumped them into the dryer.

"Tea?" was the only thing he asked of Derek. With a curt nod at each other, Stiles went to the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket, waiting for Derek to come back.

"Sugar?"

"No."

"Milk?"

"No."

The teas were easy and done within a minute of the kettle heating. Derek brought the cups over to the couch, spilling a minimal amount by the time he reached his destination. Stiles wrapper his hands around the warm mug and waited for Derek to get under the blanket with him.

"Do we really have to talk about _me _being impulsive?" Stiles uncurled his legs and put them on top of Derek's.

"No, but can we talk about why you like rain so much?" Both boys were quiet, sipping their teas, not wanting to talk about it.

Derek broke first, "Laura and me both got really sick after playing in the rain." Stiles attention was now on his boyfriend: it was rare to hear Derek talk about his family. "Apparently, wolves' immune systems can't take to change in weather very well, so that's why I don't ever like going in it."

Stiles couldn't suppress the little "oh" he let out before Derek was giving him a look.

"Alright, enough about my pathetic immune system; you tell me why you love the death trap that falls from the sky every once in a while." Derek shifted in his seat and tucked one of Stiles, freezing cold, feet under his thigh to warm it up.

"Well, Scott and I used to always play around in it when we were younger. You know, back when my mom was still alive, Scott and I would come back to my house after pretending to do all kinds of things in the rain, and my mom would bring out hot chocolate for us, and wrap us up in blankets." Derek squeezed one of Stiles's knees, getting him to look up at him. Derek gave Stiles a rare look that the other boy still hasn't been able to decipher, but he's starting to understand that it just means that Derek is still listening.

"It just reminds me of a better time. I miss her sometimes, and whenever I go out and just run in the rain it clears my head, and it kind of feels like she's there."

The tea cup was put on the coffee table, and Derek moved up so that he was hugging Stiles from behind. One leg wrapped on top of Stiles's, Derek's nose brushing Stiles's damp neck, and an unimportant television show playing on the TV.

There was finally an answer, and both boys totally deserved the hugs at the moment.

The next time Stiles came back with a completely drenched Scott, Derek went ballistic and lectured both of them on how, even though Stiles had a remotely normal immune system, both boys were going to get sick.

Derek wrapped them both in large, fluffy, towels, and shoved them in front of the TV with dry clothes, and hot cups of chocolate that they both sipped happily.

Stiles realized that Derek wasn't going to try to stop him from running into the rain, and Derek realized that Stiles wasn't going to get him into it.

They were both content with the silent agreement that only the two of them could have fathomed.

**A/N: **

**It's storming out here in California. Don't get me wrong, it's great for the drought, but it's cold as fuck. So have a Teen Wolf fiction. **

**Sorry to all my Glee related followers, but this is like totally OOC so I guess you could still read it, but obviously you don't have to. **

**First Teen Wolf fic, so I hope you all enjoyed this, and the much needed fluff after all the damn Possessed!Stiles fics that are circling. **


End file.
